Show de Vizinho
by seiiran
Summary: Ikki quer que seu irmão arrume uma namorada, e um belo vizinho se muda perto dos dois.
1. Cap 1

**Título: **Show de vizinho**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casais:** Shun e Hyoga, Ikki e Esmeralda, Shun e June  
**Classificação: **Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo: **Ikki quer que seu irmão arrume uma namorada, e um belo vizinho se muda perto dos dois.

Olá^^ Essa é minha primeira AU espero que todos gostem *-* A fic já esta inteira escrita então vou postar tudo rapidinho... dependendo dos reviews é claro.

**Cap.1**

Shun acordou cedo naquela manhã de sábado, não por que não queria dormir mais mas porque precisava fazer o café para seu irmão.  
Ainda com o pijama de calça e uma blusa comprida, colocou o pó na cafeteira e logo viu o irmão aparecer na cozinha espreguiçando-se.  
-Bom dia Ikki!  
-Bom dia Shun.  
-O café esta quase pronto.  
-Tudo bem. Vá buscar o jornal pra mim. –O jovem de cabelos verdes que já estava acostumado com o mau humor com que o irmão acordava, foi até a porta buscar o jornal.  
"Que esquisito. A porta do apartamento á frente esta aberta, será que alguém se mudou?" A atenção de Shun se voltou para as escadas de onde alguém saia com uma pilha de caixas tão grande que não era possível ver seu rosto.  
-Deixa que eu te ajudo! –Shun deixou o jornal no chão e foi até o rapaz, pegando algumas caixas.  
-Muito obrigado! Achei que fosse derrubar tudo! –O de cabelos verdes sentiu um certo arrepio, afinal não era todo dia que se via alguém com aquela aparência, o rapaz tinha os olhos azuis com o céu de verão, os cabelos loiros caíam sobre os ombro e uma franja lhe cobria a testa.  
-Tudo bem... –Shun carregou as caixas até o apartamento do seu novo vizinho e se lembrou que se não levasse o jornal Ikki ficaria muito irritado.  
-Eu preciso ir! Meu irmão esta esperando o jornal. –O loiro fez menção de dizer alguma coisa mas ao invés disso ficou pensando em como era adorável aquele rapaz naquele pijama verde claro.

-Ikki esta aqui seu jornal.  
-Obrigado Shun. O que você fazia no apartamento a frente? –Disse o mais velho arqueando a sobrancelha.  
-Eu estava ajudando o novo vizinho com a mudança.  
-E tem alguma mulher bonita?  
-Ikki! O que é isso já se esqueceu que você tem namorada? –Shun respondeu do quarto enquanto trocava o pijama por uma camiseta verde.  
-Falando em namorada, a Esmeralda quer ir a uma festa hoje mas precisa de uma companhia para sua amiga. Ela é...  
-Eu já sei Ikki, ela é bonita, seria bom eu arrumar uma namorada... –Shun disse enquanto arrumava sua cama.  
Ikki suspirou e ajeitou os cabelos curtos de um tom azul escuro e observou o irmão sentar-se ao lado no sofá.  
-Eu já disse Ikki, um dia eu vou encontrar a mulher certa.  
-Esta bem Shun, esta bem. Mas eu ainda preciso de uma companhia para a amiga da Esmeralda...  
-Tudo bem , eu vou. Afinal o que seria de você se seu irmãozinho pra te salvar.  
-Ora seu... –Ikki envolveu o pescoço do irmão com um dos braços, enquanto com a outra mão bagunçava seus cabelos verdes. –Você sabe muito que sou EU quem sempre te salva.  
-Paraa... Ikkii! –Shun esperneava e ria, fazendo cócegas no irmão.

Depois de muito tempo esperando, Shun finalmente pode entrar no banho, seu irmão demorara uma eternidade. O jovem de cabelos verdes sentiu o corpo relaxar em contato com a água quente, ficara o dia todo fazendo as tarefas de casa e preferia jantar e dormir cedo mas, precisava ajudar o irmão mais velho.  
Desde que se conhece por gente a única família que Shun conhece é Ikki, que sempre o criou e nunca lhe deixou faltar nada, mesmo que faltasse para ele. Hoje, os dois trabalhavam, Shun em uma floricultura e Ikki em oficina e haviam conseguido comprar um pequeno apartamento não muito longe do centro da cidade.  
Ikki já havia se vestido quando o irmão saiu do banho secando os cabelos em uma toalha, usava uma bonita camisa preta, jeans e tênis.  
-Ikki você não passou perfume demais? –Disse o mais novo tampando o nariz.  
-Cale-se Shun. E ande logo antes que a Esmeralda chegue.  
"Ele sempre fica nervoso quando vai vê-la..."  
Shun vestiu-se rápido e colocou um casaco preto por cima da camisa verde, penteou os cabelos e quando saiu de seu quarto encontrou Esmeralda e uma amiga na sala.

-Olá Shun! Está aqui é minha amiga, June.  
-Prazer June, eu sou o Shun. –O rapaz apertou a mão da moça enquanto estava impressionado com tanta beleza.  
Os cabelos dourados eram compridos e chegavam a cintura, os olhos eram azuis escuro, a garota era alta, tinha um belo corpo e um sorriso encantador.  
-Vamos indo então? –Shun não sabia onde iriam, mas estaria tudo bem se ele fosse com June, queria conhecer mais daquela bela garota.  
No caminho Shun e June conversaram alegremente e ele percebeu que além de bonita a garota era simpática e sua companhia era muito agradável. Os quatro chegaram em um clube no centro da cidade, era um lugar pequeno com muitas luzes piscando e música alta.  
Shun não gostava muito desses lugares então se contentou em sentar em uma mesa e pedir algo para beber. June se sentou junto a Shun e os dois observavam o casal que dançava, Esmeralda usava um vestido rosa com flores vermelhas pouco acima dos joelhos, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e belos como sempre, Ikki olhava para a namorada e sorria alegremente. Shun nunca viu o irmão sorrir desse jeito senão com Esmeralda.  
-Eles formam um lindo casal. –Comentou June.  
-É mesmo... –Shun apenas sorriu e alguns instantes depois Ikki e Esmeralda juntaram-se aos dois para tomarem alguma coisa.

A noite seguiu com varias tentativas frustradas de jovem arrastar Shun para a pista de dança, mas ainda sim a festa fora muito animada e os dois conversaram alegremente.  
-Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve até em casa? –Ikki perguntou enquanto abraçava sua amada.  
-Esta tudo bem, o pai da June vai me dar uma carona. –Esmeralda selou os lábios de Ikki e partiu.  
Shun beijou June no rosto e seguiu para casa com seu irmão, mas é claro que não estaria livre de um longo questionário que duraria o caminho todo.  
-E então Shun, o que acho dela?  
-É uma garota legal meu irmão. –Disse o mais novo colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco.  
-Sim mas não rolou nada?  
-Nós conversamos Ikki, você é muito irritante.  
-Me desculpe Shun, mas se você precisa de algumas dicas seu irmão mais velho tem muito jeito com as mulheres.  
-Muuuito jeito... –Shun zombou do irmão e atravessou o próximo quarteirão correndo pois já sabia que Ikki correria atrás dele gritando:  
-Ora seu... Verme miserável!

Esse é o cap 1... Esperam que tenham gostado da Esmeralda^^ Sendo Ikki o único cavaleiro homem 'u_u  
Bom ainda tem muita água pra rolar espero que vocês gostem^^


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

O fim de semana de Shun passou voando e logo o despertador tocou o acordando para ir a floricultura. O jovem espreguiçou e abriu a janela do pequeno quarto que tinha apenas sua cama, um guarda roupa e uma cômoda.  
-Ikki... Você vai se atrasar para o oficina. –Disse o de cabelos verdes quando bateu na porta do irmão recebendo um resmungo em resposta.  
Shun preparava o café quando lembrou-se de June, mal podia esperar para vê-la de novo, amanhã em uma sorveteria. Não que fosse um encontro, mas seria bom conversar com ela de novo.  
O dia na floricultura fora calmo, Shun se despediu de Chiyeko, a velha senhora que o empregava e foi para casa mas, quando chegou na porta do apartamento, lembro de esquecera de comprar algo para o jantar.  
"O Ikki vai chegar com muita fome... Eu preciso correr." O jovem saiu correndo pelo corredor e sentiu seu corpo bater em alguma coisa fazendo-o cair por cima de alguém.  
Shun abriu os olhos assustado e viu um par de olhos azul claro muito perto dos seus, com um olhar sedutor. O olha foi descendo aos poucos e Shun pôde ver o nariz fino, e a boca entreaberta.  
-M-me desculpe! –O rapaz se levantou e ajudou o outro lhe estendendo a mão.  
-Tudo bem mas tome cuidado, não precisa de tanta presa. –Finalmente Shun percebeu que aquela pessoa era seu novo vizinho, que tinha um sorriso muito sedutor e que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas. –Acho que não nos apresentamos aquele dia. Eu sou Hyoga.  
-P-prazer Hyoga. Eu sou Shun. –O jovem não sabia por que gaguejava nem por que seu rosto estava corado, talvez a proximidade de instantes antes o deixara envergonhado.

Hyoga apertou levemente a mão do vizinho e Shun se deu conta de que ainda não haviam soltado as mãos.  
-Desculpe-me Hyoga mas eu preciso correr até o mercado...  
-Eu poderia ir com você? Precisava ir lá de qualquer maneira.  
-É claro que pode. –Shun sorriu alegremente, a muito tempo não tinha um amigo que não fosse seu irmão, seria bom conhecer alguém novo.  
-Você mora com seu irmão não é Shun?  
-Sim, moro com meu irmão mais velho Ikki. E você Hyoga?  
-Eu moro sozinho.  
-Parece bom morar sozinho. Não tem ninguém para te encher o saco. –Disse Shun lembrando de todas as tarefas que tinha que fazer.  
-Na verdade é muito solitário Shun. –O maior respondeu e entrou no mercado antes de Shun, este pode ver como era belo o andar do novo amigo, era confiante e seus movimentos leves e calculados.  
No caminho de volta os dois conversaram como grandes amigos e Shun estava muito feliz por conhecer Hyoga.  
-Então você trabalha em uma floricultura?  
-Sim. Eu adoro cuidar das flores, me deixa mais calmo. E você o que faz?  
-Eu trabalho em uma empresa.  
-Parece legal.  
-Na verdade é muito chato. Mas eu gosto  
-Que bom que você gosta do que faz... Bem agora eu tenho que ir. –Disse Shun em frente ao seu apartamento.  
-Tudo bem, obrigado pela companhia Shun. Se precisar de alguma coisa é bater. –Disse Hyoga sorrindo para o vizinho.  
-Eu vou bater! Até mais Hyoga. –Shun entrou em casa e parecia ter acordado ao ver Ikki sentado no sofá com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Ikki! Desculpe eu estou atrasado com o jantar.  
-Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. –Disse o irmão o olhando com o canto dos olhos.  
Após o jantar sentaram-se no sofá em frente a TV, como faziam todas as noites.  
-Como foi o dia meu irmão?  
-Tive uns problemas na oficina e só. E como foi seu dia?  
-Eu conheci o novo vizinho, ele se chama Hyoga.  
Ikki nada respondeu apenas continuou a ver TV, Shun logo tomou um banho e foi dormir, no dia seguinte sairia de novo com aquela bela garota, June.

Shun acordou sentindo-se bem humorado e nem ligou para a bronca que o irmão lhe deu quando disse que não poderia fazer o jantar mas é claro que Ikki compreendeu quando o jovem disse que sairia com June.  
O jovem seguiu para a floricultura como fazia todas as manhãs, o local onde trabalhava não ficava mais longe de três quadras do prédio onde morava. Shun mal tinha saído do prédio e um carro bonito, parou do seu lado, o jovem pode ver quem era quando os vidros escuros baixaram:  
-Olá Shun! Você quer uma carona? –O jovem de cabelos verdes sorriu ao ver o vizinho e bem que quis recusar mas o loiro insistiu para que o amigo entrasse no carro.  
O loiro usava terno e gravata e Shun achou que ele ficava muito bem desse jeito, o sorriso sedutor estava sempre naquele belo rosto o que encantava cada vez mais.  
-A floricultura é logo ali. Muito obrigado Hyoga!  
-Não tem de que. –O loiro sorriu para o outro que deixou o carro e entrou na pequena floricultura onde trabalhava.

-Bom dia Chieko ba-san! –Disse Shun a velha senhora, sua patroa, enquanto vestia o avental.  
-Bom dia meu jovem! Você poderia começar regando as rosas vermelhas?  
Shun cuidou das plantas como fazia todas as manhãs, fez alguns arranjos e atendeu alguns clientes mas o dia todo duas pessoas não lhe saiam da cabeça, a bela e simpática June e seu novo vizinho que era gentil e amigável, o jovem não conseguia esquecer a proximidade de seus rostos no dia anterior

Um pouco antes das cinco, quando acabava seu expediente o jovem pediu para sair mais cedo e foi sorrindo alegremente para a sorveteria, onde se encontraria com June.  
Shun não esperou muito até que a moça chegasse e muito bela por sinal, usava uma calça jeans que realçava as longas pernas e uma blusa solta com um belo decote.  
-Olá Shun!  
-Oi June! Como vai?  
Os dois decidiram comprar sorvete e dar uma caminhada, ambos adoravam a companhia um do outro e a conversa entre eles era natural nunca faltando assunto.  
-Parece legal trabalhar em uma loja. –Disse Shun quando se aproximava de uma casa grande onde aparentava morar pessoas com bastante dinheiro.  
-Não exatamente. As vezes as pessoas não encontram o que procuram e descontam em você. –O casal parou em frente ao portão da casa, Shun segurou as mãos de June para se despedirem.  
-Até logo Shun. –A moça se aproximou do rapaz para beijar-lhe o rosto mas foi surpreendida pelos lábios de Shun tocando os seus.  
Ambos ficaram parados alguns instantes sentindo seu lábios se tocarem, uma leve brisa envolveu os dois e Shun pôde sentir o doce perfume que vinha dos cabelos dourados da jovem.  
-Até logo June! –O jovem de cabelos verdes afastou-se da moça que ficou alguns instantes parada, ainda sentindo a maravilhosa sensação daquele doce e inocente beijo.

Shun chegou em casa sorrindo como uma garotinha que acabara de dar o primeiro beijo, não que fosse seu primeiro mas não se sentia feliz assim havia algum tempo.  
Ikki viu o irmão chegar sorrindo e distraído, arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou desconfiado para o outro que nem percebeu a presença do irmão mais velho.  
-Eu comprei pizza.  
-Ikkii! Que susto você me deu!  
-Eu não tenho culpa que você parece uma garotinha na primavera. Pode me contar o que aconteceu.  
-Bom, eu sai com a June. Nós conversamos e eu a beijei. Só isso.  
-Agora eu estou vendo que o meu irmãozinho arrumou uma namoradinha. –Ikki abraçou o irmão pelo pescoço e lhe bagunçava os cabelos.  
-Aii! Ikkiiii! Ela não é minha namorada.  
-Mas você esta caidinho por ela. –O mais velho piscou para o outro que se dirigia para cozinha.  
-Não seja tolo Ikki. –É claro que Shun não gostava das brincadeiras de Ikki mas seria impossível não perceber que ele estava mesmo caidinho pela June.

Meu Deus... Ninguém quer ver o Shun com a June não é mesmo?  
Então é melhor que o Hyoga se aprece em tomar o coração dele ;D  
Breve próximo cap.


	3. Cap 3

**Cap. 3**

A quarta feira de Shun começou tranqüila exceto pelo mau humor de seu irmão que andava dizendo palavrões misturados a nomes de peças de carro que o mais novo desconhecia.  
Ikki ficava assim quando tinha problemas na oficina e não via Esmeralda, então Shun sugeriu que a chamasse para um cinema na no dia seguinte.  
-Ah. –Ikki respondeu sem demonstrar alterações no seu mau humor.- Venha você e a June também.  
-Eu estou muito cansado e a June provavelmente deve ter compromisso.  
-Mas...  
-Boa noite Ikki! –Shun desejou ao irmão e entrou rapidamente em seu quarto. Não que o jovem não quisesse sair com June mas estava envergonhado depois daquele beijo, seria melhor deixar a moça pensando nele mas alguns dias.

Quando Shun saiu do trabalho naquela quinta feira pode andar tranquilamente para casa sem pensar em fazer o jantar para seu irmão. O outono estava chegando e um vento fresco balançava os cabelos verdes do rapaz.  
As ruas das poucas quadras que separavam o apartamento dos irmãos da floricultura estavam vazias e tomavam o tom avermelhado do fim de tarde.

Shun chegou ao apartamento, sentou no sofá e suspirou, era ruim estar sem a presença do irmão, mesmo que mal humorado.  
A tristeza do jovem não durou mais do que alguns minutos, quando este ouviu a campainha tocar.  
-Hyoga?  
-Olá Shun. –Disse o loiro sorrindo. –Eu estava sozinho fazendo o jantar e pensei se você gostaria de se juntar a mim.  
Shun ajeitou os cabelos verdes e desviou o olhar daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, estava mesmo com preguiça de fazer o jantar só para si e um pouco de companhia não seria ruim.  
-Eu aceito. Se não for incomodar! –Shun sorriu docemente como sempre fazia e Hyoga estava cada vez mais encantado com aquele sorriso inocente e infantil.  
O loiro esperou o amigo entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si, seu apartamento era amplo e bem decorado. Na sala encontrava-se um tapete azul e um quadro com um casal de cisnes, combinando com os tons claros da decoração.

-Que belo quadro Hyoga!  
-Eu também adoro este quadro... Sente-se aqui Shun. –Disse o loiro enquanto dirigia-se para a cozinha.  
Shun sentou-se com as mãos sobre as pernas, seus olhos estavam perdidos admirando o apartamento, o jovem sentia um leve frio na barriga embora não soubesse o por quê.  
-Estava pensando em fazer um macarrão estava bom para você?  
-Está ótimo!  
Depois de alguns minutos na cozinha, Hyoga veio juntar se a Shun sentando ao seu lado e lhe entregando uma taça com vinho.  
-Obrigada Hyoga. –Agradeceu Shun.- Então... seus pais moram muito longe?  
-Eu sou órfão. –Shun sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre sua cabeça, esse definitivamente não era um jeito bom de começar uma conversa.  
-M-me desculpa. –Shun gaguejou um pouco e Hyoga sorriu como se não se importasse.- Eu o Ikki também somos.  
-Você deve ser muito grato por tê-lo em sua vida eu já não tenho ninguém.–Shun deu um grande gole na taça de vinho e coloco em uma de centro que tinha ali, o jovem de cabelos verdes voltou as mãos para o seu colo e agora as apertava mais nervosamente.  
-Sou sim. E não diga que não tem ninguém, você tem a mim Hyoga! –Shun sorriu para o novo amigo e mal percebeu este se aproximando de seu rosto.  
O loiro sorria e seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho que fazia Shun sentir um calor em sua face e um gelo em sua barriga. A proximidade do maior não durou mais que alguns segundos, o suficiente para ele pegar a taça do outro e ir a cozinha para enchê-la, mas ainda assim Shun viu toda a sensualidade daquele ato.  
Hyoga não fazia um movimento que não fosse calculado era cuidadoso e sabia como mexer com Shun que assemelhava esse comportamento as características de um belo e orgulhoso cisne.

Um cheiro delicioso vinha da cozinha e Shun disse ao amigo que este deveria ser um ótimo cozinheiro. Ambos conversaram até que a comida estivesse pronta e Hyoga a serviu na mesa de jantar que ficava anterior ao sofá e a TV.  
Sobre a mesa redonda o loiro colocou dois pratos e duas taças de vinho, assim como a garrafa e o macarrão.  
-Pode servir-se Shun. -O macarrão era a bolonhesa coberto de queijo e o cheiro estava ótimo.  
-Então você conheceu sua mãe?  
-Sim, mamãe morreu em um naufrágio na Sibéria quando eu era uma criança pequena.  
-Eu sinto muito Hyoga.  
-Sim mas isto já passou. Diga-me como esta o macarrão.  
-Esta uma delicia! –Shun provou e em seguida sorriu abertamente, a comida realmente estava uma delicia.  
Os dois vizinhos ficaram conversando sem ver o tempo passar, a garrafa de vinho já havia esvaziado e Shun sentia que a vergonha havia passado.  
-Então Hyoga... Você tem namorada?  
-Não tenho não Shun. E você? –Ao terminar a pergunta o loiro segurou a mão do mais novo e lhe olhou seriamente.  
-Não, não tenho não. –Shun sorriu nervosamente ao responder. Não que ele e June estivessem namorando mas estava de alguma forma escondendo algo de Hyoga e por algum motivo, sentia que aquela informação realmente deveria ser escondida.  
-Esta ficando tarde... –Disse o jovem de cabelos verdes soltando a mão do outro.  
-Tudo bem eu te acompanho até a porta.  
Shun levantou-se devagar pois sabia estar tonto mas ainda sim foi surpreendido por suas pernas que trançaram e se não fosse Hyoga estar por perto ele certamente cairia.  
As mãos do menor apoiavam-se no peito largo e forte do outro, os cabelos loiros mostravam sedosos e bem cuidados de perto e era possível sentir um leve e doce perfume. O de cabelos verdes se encontrava corado e os lábios do loiro fizeram menção de se aproximar quando os de Shun abriram para dizer.  
-Muito obrigado pelo jantar Hyoga.

-Não tem de que Shun. Venha mais vezes. –O loiro acompanhou o vizinho até a porta e se despediu, deixando transparecer uma certa insatisfação no seu sorriso.  
Ikki já estava destrancando a porta quando seu irmão chegou, o mais velho observou o rubor em sua face e associou isto ao cheiro de álcool.  
-O que você fazia na casa daquela Barbie?  
-Hyoga me convidou para jantar. Só isso.  
-Hum. –Ikki resmungou qualquer coisa sobre beber e trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte mas Shun não deu muita importância, era como se em seu corpo passasse uma corrente elétrica cada vez que revivia cena de estar tão próximo daquele loiro.

Tantos sorrisos sedutores e olhares penetrantes estavam mexendo com a cabeça de Shun, estar sobre seu corpo aquele dia no corredor, e colocar as mãos sobre seu peitoral forte, sentir seu coração bater, era como se cada uma dessas sensações descarregassem em seu corpo milhares de volts.  
Shun entrou no quarto, vestiu o pijama azul claro e foi logo dormir, mas sabia que não estava livre de pensar naquele loiro, certamente este o visitaria em seus sonhos.

Hyoga: Que negócio é esse de Barbie seu peru de Natal?  
Ikki: Venha aqui que eu vou te mostrar o peru seu pato maldito!  
Shun: Então June gostaria assistir uma briga de cunhados?  
June: ^^'

Aah o Shun está ficando apaixonado *-*  
Deixem reviews que logo eu posto mais^^


	4. Cap 4

Cap. 4

-Shun? Se importaria de regar menos as rosas? Elas morreram afogadas desse jeito meu jovem.  
-Aah! Desculpe senhora Chieko! –Shun desviou rapidamente o regador da roseira que estava regando nos últimos cinco minutos.  
O jovem de olhos esmeraldas não podia evitar, sua cabeça poderia estar nas belas curvas da garota alta e simpática, ou no sorriso sedutor do seu vizinho mas certamente não estava na floricultura.

Com os pensamentos longe, Shun nem viu a hora passar e ao fim do dia foi para casa preparar o jantar.  
Ikki chegou logo após e Shun e sem antes o cumprimentar pegou o telefone e ligou para a namorada. O jovem que cozinhava estava tão ocupado com as panelas que não ouvia que seu irmão conversava a seu respeito.  
-Shun.  
-Boa noite Ikki! Como foi seu dia? –Disse sorrindo enquanto limpava as mãos no avental que usava.  
-Bom. Shun, você vai levar a June ao cinema amanhã.  
-C-como? –O jovem corou levemente e continuo se ocupando com o jantar.  
-A June disse que esta louca para ver o filme que eu e Esmeralda vimos ontem então ela só esta esperando seu convite! –Ikki sentou-se em um banco que ficava próximo ao balcão que separava a pequena cozinha da sala.  
-Para com isso Ikki eu nem tenho o telefone dela.  
-A Esmeralda me passou. Vamos lá Shun, se você demorar alguém passa na sua frente!  
Shun rolou as orbes verdes e deu de ombros, seria inútil discutir com o irmão.  
-Me dê esse telefone. –O irmão mais novo pegou o telefone e o pedaço de papel onde Ikki marcara o numero de June.  
Com as mãos trêmulas e um pouco frias Shun discou e esperou nervosamente para ser atendido.  
-Alô? –Disse uma voz feminina.  
-O-olá June! A-aqui é o Shun!  
-Oi Shun! Como vai?  
-Eu vou bem sim... É... Eu, gostaria de saber se você bem, quer ao cinema comigo amanhã?  
-Claro que quero! Tem um filme que eu estou louca para ver!  
-Que bom! A gente se encontra lá as sete?  
-Para mim está ótimo!  
-Então esta combinado. Até mais June!  
-Até mais Shun!

Quando Shun percebeu Ikki estava quase colado ao seu lado e o encarava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.  
-E então?  
-Ela disse que sim, vamos jantar então? –O mais novo finalmente pôde relaxar, uma sensação gelada em seu estomago passava aos poucos.  
Ikki disse que dormiria cedo e Shun o acompanhou, no dia seguinte ambos se ocuparam com as tarefas de casa e logo Ikki estava dando dicas para o irmão de como 'pegar' a garota.  
-E então quando ela estiver caidinha por você disfarçadamente abrace-a e solte seu...  
-Ikki! –Shun olhou bravo para o irmão, o repreendendo.  
O mais novo vestiu uma blusa salmão e passava perfuma enquanto seu irmão estava encostado na porta de seu quarto.  
-Se cuide –Disse o mais velho enquanto o outro saia pela porta da frente.  
-Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada que você faria! –O mais novo mostrou a língua e fechou rapidamente a porta para que uma almofada do sofá não o acertasse em cheio.

No caminho do cinema Shun não parava de pensar em como June estaria bela e quando a viu não estava diferente.  
A blusa rosa rosa colada, a calça jeans justa e uma sandália que a deixava ainda mais alta e feminina, os brincos rosas desciam pelo pescoço de pele clara e se misturavam ao cabelo dourado.  
-Shun! –A jovem acenou para ele assim que o viu.  
-Olá June! Estou atrasado? –Perguntou nervoso enquanto a cumprimentava com um beijo no rosto.  
-Não, eu que cheguei mais cedo. –Como era lindo aquele sorriso da garota, Shun se perdia naquelas lábios e sentia alguma coisa aquecer em seu peito.  
O rapaz de cabelos verdes comprou os dois ingressos e logo entraram na sala. O filme não demorou a começar e Shun se sentiu estranho quando as luzes se apagaram.  
June sorriu ao sentir o braço do companheiro passar pelo seu ombro, aceitando o abraço e encostando sua cabeça no peitoral do outro.

O filme tinha romance misturado com um pouco de ação e ambos se distraiam assistindo mas não deixavam de olhar um para o outro, esperando aquele momento. Tomando coragem sabe se lá de onde, Shun segurou o queixo da jovem ao seu lado a puxando para um beijo.  
Os lábios da bela garota logo se abriram dando permissão para que Shun aprofundasse o beijo. O jovem de cabelos verdes acariciava de leve os fios loiros da nuca de June enquanto se beijavam calmamente.  
Os olhos verdes do rapaz estavam fechados e aos poucos, enquanto se perdia naquele beijo, o perfume doce que vinha da garota ao seu lado começou a mudar, não era mais tão doce e tão pouco feminino e Shun não conseguia se lembrar onde sentira tal perfume.  
Aos poucos o beijo cessou e June olhou para Shun, mas quando este abriu os olhos, não era o verde que o encarava, mas sim um par de olhos azul claros, levemente cerrados.

-Algum problema Shun? –A garota perguntou quando o outro olhava para o chão, corado.  
-Não June, está tudo bem. –Shun agora sabia muito bem onde sentira aquele perfume, quando caíra em cima de seu vizinho e quando este o chamara para jantar.  
Os olhos que Shun desejava a ver depois daquele beijo, apareceram diante dele como uma assombração, nem o próprio sabia que Hyoga mexera tanto com ele assim.  
O resto do filme foi completamente desinteressante para Shun que estava perdido em seus sentimentos e logo chegou a hora de levar June para casa. Os jovens pararam em frente a casa da garota, Shun segurou as mãos da loiro e selou seus lábios levemente.  
-Boa noite June! –A moça esperou um beijo que não veio mas tentou esconder sua decepção outro.  
-Boa noite Shun. Me ligue.

O garoto de olhos esmeraldas ajeitou os longos cabelos e seguiu para casa andando, a brisa fresca acariciava a pele alva de seu rosto e acalmava seus sentimentos conturbados, June era muito bonita e simpática mas então por que diabos Hyoga não saia de seus pensamentos nem ao menos enquanto Shun beijava a garota?  
Além de tudo, Shun não poderia estar apaixonado pelo vizinho temia o que Ikki diria e se condenava apenas por cogitar tal situação.

jazzmylly estamos na torcida pelo Hyoga *0*  
Lysley Almada o Hyoga realmente arrasa corações, de frio ele ñ tem nada ;D  
sophie calrkson obrigado e não deixe de ler *-*  
Mya Black Malfoy obrigado pelo mara *--*

É isso ai gente, obrigado a todos os reviews deixem mais por favor^^  
Tomara que o Hyoga se apresse e o Ikki não atrapalhe "/  
Breve próximo cap. *-*


	5. Cap 5

**Cap. 5**

No dia seguinte, Shun acordou mais quieto do que o normal deixando Ikki preocupado.  
-Shun? Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim entre você e a June?  
-Não. Por que?  
-Porque você esta arrastando essa tromba pela casa toda desde ontem.  
-Eu fui dormir tarde. Só estou cansado. –O mais novo tentou inutilmente fingir um sorriso para o seu irmão que sabia que algo estava errado.  
Shun se ocupou com a casa o dia todo, assim a noite quando Ikki o chamasse para sair, teria a desculpa de estar cansado.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes fez todos os afazeres e no final da tarde decidiu relaxar com um banho quente. A água que caia pelos seus ombros o fazia esquecer de uma certa duvida que o atormentava desde que beijara June.

A campainha tocando fez o jovem despertar de seus pensamentos, Ikki havia saído com Esmeralda e só restara ele para atender a porta então colocou um roupão branco e saiu do banho, com os cabelos ainda molhados.  
-Pois não? –Shun quase não sabia onde se esconder tamanha a vergonha ao perceber que era Hyoga na porta.  
-Olá Shun. Desculpe se vim em má hora... –O loiro também estava corado e Shun percebeu que embora tentasse, seus olhos não desviavam dele um segundo.  
-Está tudo bem Hyoga... Por que não entra enquanto eu visto alguma coisa? –O maior aceitou o convite e sentou-se no sofá enquanto o outro se vestia.  
Hyoga observou que o apartamento apesar de pequeno era bem arrumado, a sala tinha apenas um sofá e uma estante com a TV, um balcão separava a cozinha da sala e entre os dois quartos ficava o banheiro.  
-Você quer beber alguma coisa? –Perguntou Shun quando voltou, enquanto secava os cabelos.  
-Não obrigado. Vai passar um filme ótimo na TV hoje e gostaria de saber se você quer assistir comigo.–Hyoga olhava para o outro tentando manter a calma de sempre mas não podia esconder que estava corado, Shun estava muito bonito com os cabelos molhados e o rosto corado pelo banho quente.

-Claro que sim Hyoga! Vou fazer um pouco de pipoca para nós. Pode ligar a TV. –Shun foi para a cozinha e embora sentisse cansaço, não poderia ter recusado o convite do amigo.

O jovem de cabelos verdes sentou-se ao lado do outro que lhe sorria encantadoramente, como sempre fazia. O filme parecia ser um romance, Shun não estava prestando muita atenção pois seus olhos foram fechando aos poucos e este acabou deitando a cabeça no ombro do outro.  
Hyoga ajeitou Shun em seu ombro e alguns segundos ficou apenas o observando dormir, seu rosto tinha uma expressão delicada, os cabelos verdes ainda úmidos desciam cobrindo os olhos esmeralda levemente fechados, o loiro não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.  
Terminado o filme, o maior pegou Shun nos braços passando um braço por debaixo de suas pernas e segurando em suas costas com o outro, o menor apenas se mexeu um pouco encostando a cabeça no peitoral do outro, sorrindo inconscientemente ao sentir o perfuma de seus cabelos loiros.  
Hyoga deitou Shun em sua cama e enquanto o cobria os olhos esmeralda abriram de súbito e passaram a encará-lo com espanto.  
-Shun, você dormiu vendo o filme e eu te trouxe para a cama.  
-Hy-Hyoga... Desculpe por dormir.  
-Esta tudo bem. –O loiro sorriu e Shun percebeu que seus olhos azuis estavam cerrados e apresentavam um brilho incomum.  
–Boa noite Shun. –Hyoga se aproximou devagar de Shun sentindo o coração acelerar, seus lábios estavam muito próximos e o menor ansiava o contato com a respiração descompassada, mas o loiro beijou apenas sua testa e saiu, apagando a luz.  
Shun puxou a coberta para si, mas com certeza demoraria a dormir, seu coração batia rápido e o peito arfava, por que diabos Hyoga fazia isso com ele? Estava brincando com seus sentimentos, sentimentos que embora Shun negasse existiam, incontestavelmente.

Ikki passou o domingo ao lado de seu irmão e percebeu que este andava muito distante, mas evitava perguntar se havia algo errado entre ele e June mas de alguma forma, o mais velho se culpava pela tristeza do outro e faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz.

-Shun querido, pode me ajudar com esse buquê?  
-Sim senhora Chiyeko. –O jovem disse para sua patroa enquanto colocava o avental verde como seus cabelos, que usava para trabalhar.  
Na pequena floricultura havia todo tipo de plantas e flores e Chiyeko conhecia muito bem cada uma delas e embora aquele tipo de comércio não desse muito dinheiro, era o suficiente para se manter e pagar o bom empregado que Shun era.  
-Senhora Chiyeko...  
-Diga meu jovem.  
-A senhora já esteve apaixonada? –A velha senhora ajeitou vaidosamente os cabelos brancos, presos cuidadosamente em um coque.  
-É claro que sim! Mas foi à muito tempo...  
-E como a senhora sabia que estava apaixonada? –Shun continuo a mexer nas flores, tentando esconder seu leve rubor.  
-Bem, quando você esta perto da pessoa seu estomago fica gelado, assim como as mãos, as palavras faltam-lhe a boca, o ar falta dos pulmões... –Chiyeko percebeu que Shun se entristecia a medida que ela falava e por ter muita experiência de vida sabia que aquelas duvidas combinadas aquela tristeza só podia significar uma coisa, indecisão.  
-Olha Shun... As vezes quando nossa cabeça não consegue raciocinar é preciso deixar o coração decidir.  
O jovem sorriu ao ouvir palavras tão sabias, estava se preocupando á toa, raciocinar não resolveria algo que só seu coração pudesse decidir e tentar não pensar no vizinho só o fazia pensar mais ainda nele.

Os pensamentos de Shun foram interrompidos por um cliente que entrara na loja, tocando o sino que ficava a cima da porta.  
-Posso ajudar? –Disse sorridente o jovem de cabelos verdes.  
-Eu gostaria de um buquê de flores para bem... Uma jovem. –O rapaz era bem mais alto que Shun, mas não aparentava ser muito mais velho, os cabelos lisos e negros chegavam até a cintura, usava um terno azul marinho e gravata lilás.  
-Me diga como ela é para que eu possa ajudar.  
-Bem... é morena, tem os cabelos curtos, é doce e tem um jeito de menino que me encanta.  
-Menino? Mas não era uma garota? –Abaixo dos olhos azul escuro do rapaz formou-se um intenso rubor que fez Shun rir disfarçadamente.  
-O que acha deste aqui? –O menor mostrou ao outro um buquê de rosas vermelhas e girasóis.  
-Está perfeito. –O maior aceitou o buquê mas sem encarar o vendedor, sentia-se muito envergonhado em comprar flores para um garoto.  
-Obrigado e volte sempre! –Disse Shun após entregar o troco, o maior se despediu e saiu da loja rapidamente, o de cabelos verdes ainda se divertia com o embaraço do outro quando outro cliente adentrou a loja.

-Hyoga?  
-Olá Shun! Nossa, é muito bonito aqui dentro. –Disse o loiro enquanto olhava as diversas flores.  
-É eu realmente adoro essas flores. O que você deseja?  
-Um buquê de rosas vermelhas, por favor. –Disse o maior apoiando-se no balcão.  
-Vai entregar a alguma garota? –Disse Shun com uma certa decepção enquanto arrumava as rosas em um buquê.  
-Não, irei visitar o tumulo de minha mãe.  
-Ah me desculpe! –O jovem corou levemente enquanto entregava o buquê de flores ao amigo. –Eu escolhi as rosas mais bonitas, espero que goste.  
Hyoga aproximou o rosto do menor, deixando-o ainda mais corado, seus lábios quase tocavam a orelha do outro enquanto falava, sedutoramente.  
-De todas essas flores, não há beleza que se compare a sua. –O loiro sorriu pagando o buquê e partiu.  
Shun não conseguia se mexer, o coração estava acelerado e as mãos suavam frio, o perfume que lhe vinha á cabeça mesmo quando beijara June sobressaia meio a tantas flores e deixava as pernas do jovem bambas.  
-Está tudo bem Shun? –Perguntou Chiyeko vendo que seu empregado estava mais quieto que o normal.  
-Esta sim ba-san. –Mas é claro que não estava, e não estaria nada bem enquanto Hyoga mexesse com Shun dessa maneira.

Shun voltou para casa na segunda feira e preparou o jantar para seu irmão, Hyoga não lhe saia do pensamento e o menor estava pronto a aceitar o que era óbvio, estava apaixonado por ele mas não parava de pensar o que June e o irmão achariam disso.

Hyoga conseguiu gente *-* Cartão vermelho para June \o  
Ou será que não? B)  
Muita água vai rolar... Então aguardem o próximo cap.^^  
Obrigado a todos que estão lendo.

sophie clarkson- Pode deixar que eu dou uma acelerada *-*  
Tharys- Obrigado pelo toque! Vou prestar atenção^^


	6. Cap 6

**Cap. 6**

-Shun... Shun! Você vai queimar a comida de novo!  
-Ah! Me desculpe Ikki! –O mais novo saiu correndo para a cozinha e tirou do fogo as panelas que queimavam, como no dia anterior.  
Ikki tirou o casaco molhado e observava seu irmão cozinhar, já era a segunda vez que ele queimava o jantar.  
-Shun... Você anda muito desligado. –Ikki sentou-se no banco do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala.  
-É impressão sua Ikki! –Shun tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo enquanto cozinhava, pela janela da cozinha a chuva batia violentamente.- Esta chovendo muito.  
-Sim, provavelmente amanhã fará frio. Você pode chamar a June para vim aqui...  
-É. –Shun voltou seu olhar para baixo e novamente aqueles olhos azuis lhe vieram atormentar como haviam feito nos últimos dois dias.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes sentia como se houvesse um buraco em seu peito, não podia negar que estava apaixonado por Hyoga mas também gostava de June e não queria magoá-la. Preocupava-se também com o que Ikki diria sobre sua paixão pelo vizinho, ambos eram homens e isso nunca seria certo.  
Shun se preparava para comer quando o telefone tocou, Ikki fez menção de atender mais deixou que o mais novo o fizesse.  
-Alô Shun?  
-Olá Esmeralda como vai?  
-Eu vou bem, e você?  
-Estou bem também. Vou passar para meu irmão.  
Shun entregou o telefone ao irmão, sentou-se no sofá e arqueou a cabeça para trás imerso em seus pensamentos. Após alguns minutos Ikki desligou e passou a observar o irmão.  
-Shun? Você se esqueceu do jantar? –O mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava o irmão sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele andava muito estranho e logo descobrira o que era.

A manhã seguinte começou chuvosa e fria, o jovem de cabelos verdes foi logo ao trabalho para não preocupar ainda mais o seu irmão.  
Ikki sempre cuidara muito bem de Shun e apesar rude e desleixado sabia de cada doença e cada tristeza do mais novo.  
-Acho que não teremos muitos clientes hoje. –Disse Chiyeko enquanto arrumava algumas flores.  
-Não diga isso ba-san. –Shun colocou o avental e sentou-se no balcão, passando a observar pela vitrine as pessoas que passavam pela rua escondendo-se da chuva.  
Quando a forte chuva cessou já era quase meio-dia e junto com o sol, um jovem adentrou a floricultura.  
-Olá Shun!  
-Hyoga! –O menor bem que tentou disfarçar, mas estava muito feliz em ver o outro, ainda mais depois de uma semana.  
-Eu estava aqui por perto e pensei em te convidar para almoçar.  
-Bem... Preciso ajudar a ba-san... –Shun corou levemente olhando para a sua patroa.  
-Pode ir meu jovem. –Chiyeko ajudou o outro a tirar o avental e os dois jovens seguiram para o carro do mais velho.  
-Muito obrigado pelo convite Hyoga. –Shun não podia deixar de reparar como seu amigo estava bonito, uma camisa branca e um terno azul marinho expressavam a formalidade do local onde trabalhava.  
-Não tem de que Shun. –O loiro sorriu com o canto dos lábios para o outro admirando como era belo seu rosto corado.

Hyoga levou o amigo a um restaurante simples no centro na cidade, os dois sentaram-se próximos a janela, era possível ver pessoas carregando sacolas, saindo e entrando das lojas.  
-O que você quer comer Shun? –Hyoga perguntou enquanto segurava a mão do menor e lhe sorria sedutoramente.  
-E-eu... –Shun corou de leve e demorou a responder.  
-Shun? Você por aqui? –June adentrou o restaurante sorridente e não pode deixar de notar as mãos de um rapaz sobre as de Shun.  
-June! Que coincidência! –O jovem soltou rapidamente as mãos percebendo os olhares da garota.  
-Eu e Esmeralda estávamos fazendo compras. –Esmeralda entrou seguida de June, segurando algumas sacolas. –Quem é seu amigo?  
-Ah... Este é Hyoga, meu vizinho. Hyoga essa é a June minha... amiga. -Shun ficou um pouco incerto sobre o que dissera, na verdade a garota não era exatamente sua namorada, mas talvez não fosse certo chamá-la de amiga. –E aquela é Esmeralda, namorada do meu irmão.  
-Olá. –O loiro cumprimentou as jovens, sorridente.  
-Bom, já vamos indo Shun. –June virou-se de costa para os dois tentando disfarçar sua tristeza, ser chamada de amiga por Shun a havia machucado. -Até a próxima.

O mais novo ficou o almoço todo em silêncio, pensando em ter magoado June, tudo que ele não queria era deixá-la triste, mas não podia negar como se sentia com Hyoga.

Quando junto do loiro, suas mãos suavam, as palavras sumiam de sua boca e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era ter mais alguns minutos olhando para aqueles fios loiros sobre a pele branca, os olhos azuis claros como o céu, a cintura fina e os músculos bem definidos. Shun já não podia negar que estava apaixonado e embora se recusasse a se aproximar do loiro, simplesmente não conseguia dizer a ele que tinha uma namorada.  
-Está tudo bem Shun? Você parece triste desde que aquelas garotas apareceram.  
-Eu estou bem Hyoga. Obrigado por se preocupar. –Shun continuou a olhar para seu prato e comer devagar.  
Após o almoço, Hyoga levou o amigo de volta para a floricultura, parando o carro em frente da loja.  
-Shun... Você está muito quieto. O que está te incomodando?  
-Não é nada mesmo. Muito obrigado Hyoga, você é sempre tão gentil. –Shun sorriu tentando disfarçar sua tristeza, mas o loiro percebeu o olhar triste por trás daquele sorriso.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes fez menção de abrir a porta a sair do carro quando o loiro segurou levemente seu queixo, levando seus lábios ao encontro dos do menor. Os olhos de Shun abriram de súbito e encaravam os de Hyoga, cerrados e calmos como sempre, nenhum dos dois aprofundou o beijo, apenas sentiam a maravilhosa sensação como uma corrente elétrica que atravessava seus corpos enquanto os lábios se tocavam delicadamente.  
Shun virou o rosto desviando o olhar no outro e terminado o beijo, de seus olhos brotavam algumas lágrimas, suas mão estavam fortemente fechadas sobre as pernas e o corpo parecia estar congelado.  
-Me desculpe Shun... –Hyoga desviou o olhar do outro, sentindo-se a pior criatura da terra por ter forçado um beijo com aquele garoto tão belo, ele provavelmente o odiaria.  
-Hyoga... Se você quisesse muito uma coisa, mas não soubesse se é certo, o que você faria? –Shun não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para dizer algo, as lágrimas agora desciam pela face, molhando as mãos sobre as coxas.  
-Eu seguiria o meu coração, pois apenas assim, saberia o que é certo fazer.  
-Está certo. –O menor olhou para o outro enxugando as lágrimas que lhe corriam a face, meio a tristeza esboçou-se um sincero sorriso que fez o coração do loiro bater ainda mais acelerado. –Obrigado pelo almoço, vê se aparece lá em casa.  
Shun sentiu-se muito envergonhado, saiu do carro ás pressas e entrou na floricultura. Hyoga riu sozinho com a atitude encabulada do outro, ele era tão inocente e tão meigo, deixava o loiro cada vez mais apaixonado.

June não conseguia parar de pensar que havia algo muito estranho entre Shun e seu vizinho, a imagem dos dois de mãos dadas e o jeito como Shun a chamara de amiga na frente do outro a intrigavam.

A loira andava pelo quarto pensando no que faria para conseguir o rapaz de olhos esmeralda para si e sabia que o primeiro passo seria afastar aquele Hyoga.  
June gostava muito de Shun e queria sua felicidade, mas era preciso pensar em si mesma e logo arrumaria um jeito de afastar os dois amigos.

-Shun? Shun querido, esta no mundo da lua de novo? –O jovem acordou de seus pensamentos quando Chiyeko lhe deu um beliscão.  
-Me desculpa ba-san, vou voltar ao serviço agora mesmo.  
-Esses jovens de hoje... –A senhora disse suspirando.

No caminho para casa tudo fazia Shun lembrar de Hyoga, os lábios tão macios tocando suavemente os seus, as mãos segurando seu queixo como um terna caricia.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes, imerso em seus pensamentos, havia queimado o jantar de novo mas já nem ligava para as reclamações de Ikki quando este chegasse da oficina. Aquela frase ecoava na sua cabeça e o rapaz estava simplesmente andando nas nuvens, com certeza aquelas palavras o dariam forças para continuar amando o loiro.

_-Eu seguiria o meu coração, pois apenas assim, saberia o que é certo fazer._

Se eu fosse seguir meu coração socaria a cara da June 'ò_ó  
Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro beijo dos dois, eu quis fazer uma coisa real espero que não tenha ficado sem graça 'o_o

Obrigado pelos reviews gente =D

sophie clarkson- pode deixar que eu completo sim *-*  
Amaterasu Sonne- o Ikki dando uma prensa no Hyoga é sempre demais xD  
Layzinha- Esta muito sedutor mesmo, apesar dele não ser meu favorito estou feliz por ter deixado ele tão apaixonante *-*


	7. Cap 7

**Cap. 7  
**  
A sexta feira de Shun foi como toda a sua semana havia sido, pensara em Hyoga o dia todo, se distraia e ria como bobo.  
Os sentimentos do jovem de cabelos verdes estavam incontestavelmente definidos e ele decidira que o melhor seria não sair mais com a June pois assim a magoaria mais.  
Shun gostava muito da garota e adoraria tê-la ao seu lado como amiga mas, se a namorasse, apenas estaria a enganando e enganando seu próprio coração. Seu coração dizia para que ele ficasse com Hyoga, mas a preocupação com o que Ikki pensaria ainda o impedia de ficar junto do loiro.  
-Shun... amanhã eu e Esmeralda vamos àquele clube que fomos da outra vez. Por que você e a Esmeralda não vem também?  
-Ikki, precisamos conversar. –Shun colocou os pratos no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala e sentou-se de frente para seu irmão.  
-O que foi meu irmão? –Disse franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando sério para Shun.  
-Eu gosto da June, mas apenas como amiga. Não acho certo continuar saindo com ela.  
Ikki suspirou, não era a primeira garota que o irmão dispensara, mas sabia o quanto o mais novo andava triste nos últimos dias.  
-Você não precisa sair com ela só porque eu quero. Você deve seguir seu coração. –Ikki sorriu amigavelmente para o irmão, coisa que não fazia com muita freqüência.  
-Eu sei Ikki. –Shun retribuiu o sorriso.  
-Mas não é isso que vem te incomodando ultimamente não é?  
-Não tem na...  
-Não minta pra mim Shun. Você anda triste, distraído.  
-Esta tudo bem. –Shun retirou os pratos da mesa e foi para sala, sentar-se no sofá.  
-Tudo bem... Já sei como acabar com a sua tristeza. –O irmão olhou para o mais novo franzindo as sobrancelhas e ao seu aproximar, começou a fazer cócegas no irmão.  
-Ikki... Para! –Shun ria e esperneava enquanto o irmão o cutucava.  
-Eu só vou parar quando você me contar o que aconteceu!  
-Não foi nada! –Shun caiu do sofá e agora fazia cócegas no seu irmão no chão da sala.

No sábado à tarde, Shun ligou para June chamando-a para sair.  
-Naquele mesmo clube? Eu adoraria Shun! Por que não chama seu amigo Hyoga também?  
-Que bom June, eu vou chamar sim mas, será que você podia vir aqui antes? Precisamos conversar.  
-Eu entendo Shun. Até mais então!  
-Até mais! –Shun desligou o telefone o suspirou profundamente, com certeza June já esperava que ele não quisesse mais sair com ela, ainda mais depois de chamá-la de amiga, o que ele não entendia era por quê a garota queria que Hyoga também fosse à festa.  
June desligou o telefone alegremente, se Hyoga aparecesse no clube seu plano funcionaria perfeitamente e mesmo que Shun rompesse com ela, ele seria seu novamente.  
A garoto pegou o telefone e discou, deitando em sua cama no grande quarto.  
-Alô? Eiri? Sou eu June.  
-Olá June! Quanto tempo amiga.  
-Sim, muito tempo.  
-Amiga, preciso de um grande favor seu. Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

-Hyoga? Você está ai? –Shun batia a porta do vizinho.  
-Sim Shun, pode entrar. –O menor abriu a porta que estava aberta, adentrando o apartamento do vizinho.  
-Olá Shun! Pode esperar um instante para que eu vista alguma coisa? –Shun acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá sentindo as bochechas queimarem diante daquela bela visão.  
Hyoga usava apenas uma toalha na cintura, algumas gotas de água ainda estavam sobre o dorso bonito e forte, cada músculo do abdômen era trabalhado e definido, os cabelos loiros caiam molhados sobre os ombros largos e sobre os olhos azul-piscina.  
Após alguns instantes o mais velho voltou, vestindo um shorts uma camiseta e secando os cabelos em uma toalha.  
-Quer beber alguma coisa?  
-Não obrigado. –Disse Shun observando o outro sentar-se ao seu lado. –Bem, eu e Ikki vamos a um clube no centro da cidade hoje... E-eu queria saber se você quer vir com a gente.  
-Eu adoraria. –Os dois ficaram em silencia alguns instantes antes do loiro continuar- Shun, sobre aquele dia no carro...  
-Não precisa dizer nada Hyoga. –Shun se levantou e já se encaminhava para a saída quando o maior segurou seu braço.  
-Por favor Shun, me desculpe. – Hyoga olhou fundo naqueles olhos verde claro e Shun pôde ver a tristeza no olhar do loiro.  
-Não tem por quê se desculpar. E-eu...  
-Eu gosto muito de você Shun. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, de pijama, quando me mudei para cá.  
-Hyoga... E-eu também gosto de você, mas não posso seguir meu coração, eu queria muito, mas não posso. –Shun olhou nos olhos do loiro e percebeu algumas lágrimas, mas decidiu ir embora antes que seus próprios olhos enchessem de lágrimas.  
Ao entrar em seu apartamento, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto alvo do rapaz, o corpo deslizou devagar pela porta até se sentar no chão. Gostava de Hyoga, mas ambos eram homens, nunca poderiam ficar juntos e isso machucava demais, duas pessoas que se amam e não podem ficar juntas.

Shun tomou banho e esperou June chegar para conversarem, já estava certo sobre o que diria embora se sentisse mal em magoá-la. Ikki já havia saído para buscar Esmeralda, os dois se encontrariam no clube, assim como Hyoga.

O jovem de cabelos verdes vestiu uma camiseta da cor de seus olhos, penteou os longos cabelos e sentou-se no sofá, até que a campainha tocou.  
-June, que bom que você veio. –A garota estava realmente linda, um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo escultural e salto alto, os cabelos loiros desciam pelas belas curvas e a franja cobria parte do rosto angelical.  
Shun sentou-se no sofá e fez sinal para que a garota fizesse o mesmo.  
-June... Eu queria dizer que gosto muito de você, acho você muito bonita mas... eu não sinto mas nada por você além de uma grande vontade de ser seu amigo.  
-Shun... –A garota sentiu-se um pouco triste, mas pensou em todas as vezes que conversara com o outro, Shun era muito agradável e sempre a ouvia, seria muito bom tê-lo como amigo. –Eu adoraria ser sua amiga.

June sorriu tentando disfarçar sua tristeza enquanto se levantava para irem à festa.  
Os dois conversaram o caminho todo, ambos tentando disfarçar a tristeza, falando sobre todo o tipo de coisa. A loira sentiu que talvez fosse melhor para os dois serem apenas amigos e por isso deveria ligar para Eiri cancelando o que haviam combinado.  
-June, você não vai entrar?  
-Pode ir na frente Shun, preciso fazer uma ligação. –A garota pegou o celular e discou, mas Eiri havia deixado o celular em casa e este chamava sem que ninguém atendesse. June decidiu que falaria coma a amiga assim que chegasse a festa.

O que será que a June planejou? B)  
As coisas vão esquentar no próximo cap. *-*  
Ps. Parabéns para o Hyoga, aniversário dele hoje xD

Seto Scorpyos- Estava como completa mesmo mas já arrumei^^ A verdadeira personalidade da June é de uma garota que faz o que é preciso para ter o que quer, mas no fundo ela se mostrara boa se você continuar a ler. Sempre achei que o Ikki era macho demais e homofóbico combina com ele. O plano servirá mais para simplificar do que para complicar. Espero ter esclarecido^^

Cardosinha- Adorei o que você disse sobre marcar território, Hyoga não perde tempo mesmo *-* E em breve ele marcara "profundamente".

sophie clarkson- Obrigado pelos reviews *-*


	8. Cap 8

**Cap. 8**

Shun entrou no clube que estava cheio de gente, a música tocava alto e na pista várias pessoas dançavam, no canto do salão, Ikki e Esmeralda o aguardavam em uma mesa.  
-Olá Shun! Onde esta a June?  
-Como vai Esmeralda? A June está lá fora e logo ira entrar.  
Após cumprimentar a namorada do irmão, Shun sentou-se junto aos dois e procurou por Hyoga, que ainda não havia chegado. June em seguida entrou e se juntou aos três, procurando por Eiri.  
-Shun, olhe ali, não é o nosso vizinho? –O mais novo viu Hyoga entrar no clube, usava uma bela camiseta azul, da cor de seus olhos.

-É sim meu irmão, vou lá cumprimentá-lo.  
-Espere Shun! –Gritou June segurando o braço do rapaz, ele não poderia encontrar Hyoga antes que a garota falasse com Eiri.  
-O que foi June? –Shun olhou para a garota sem entender.  
-É que... Eu quero ir com você. –A loira acompanhou o amigo e assim a visse Eiri a impediria se seguir com o plano.  
-Hyoga! –O rapaz de cabelos verdes acenou para o outro que não o viu, Hyoga conversava com uma garota loira claro que usava coque e um vestido verde água.  
Antes que Shun pudesse se aproximar do amigo a garota grudou em seu pescoço e o beijou. As mãos do loiro foram para os ombros da outra tentando sem sucesso empurrá-la. Shun permaneceu imóvel vendo a cena, horas mais cedo o rapaz dizia que gostava dele e agora estava ali na sua frente beijando uma garota.  
-Shun... –June tentou conversar com o rapaz, mas este não respondeu, apenas saiu em direção ao casal.  
Ao passar por Hyoga, Shun trombou de leve com ele e o loiro pôde ver que brotavam lágrimas de seus olhos, o rapaz saiu do clube e foi em direção a sua casa, não se importando com a chuva que caia fortemente.

Hyoga olhou para a garota querendo pular em seu pescoço e a enforcar, ele nunca havia a visto na vida e de repente ela o agarrara na frente daquele que ele realmente gostava.  
-Quem é você garota? Você ficou maluca? –A jovem deu de ombros e foi puxado por June para um canto do clube.  
-Eiri você ficou louca?  
-O que foi June? Não era esse o rapaz?  
-Era... mas eu tentei te ligar para cancelar! Esse plano só serviu para magoar o Shun que nunca me fez nada de mal.  
-O que é isso garota? Você não queria afastar o loiro dele? Agora ele é seu, vai atrás dele!  
-Não é certo Eiri...  
-O que é isso June, não é você quem sempre consegue o que quer?  
June sentiu uma grande vontade de ir atrás de Shun e saiu para o lado de fora do clube, encontrando Hyoga, encostado na parede, próximo a entrada. A chuva que começara em poucos minutos caia violentamente, o céu estava escuro e sem estrelas e os olhos do loiro brilhavam, com algumas lágrimas que hesitavam em cair.  
-Hy... Hyoga? –A jovem se aproximou do rapaz.  
-Olá... É June não é? –O loiro respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.  
-Sim. Por favor pegue isto. – A garota entregou uma chave ao outro.

-Para que esta chave?  
-É a chave do apartamento do Shun. Ele esqueceu aqui e quando chegar lá não vai conseguir entrar.  
-Eu acho melhor você mesma entregar, ele não vai querer me ver.  
-Olha Hyoga, eu achei que se afastasse vocês dois eu teria o Shun para mim mas, eu me enganei. O jeito como ele te olhava aquele dia no restaurante, ele nunca me olharia daquela forma.  
-Espere ai, então foi você quem pediu para aquela garota me agarrar? –Hyoga franziu as sobrancelhas e olhava com raiva para June.  
-Sim, mas eu me arrependi, dessa forma não posso nem ter a amizade dele.  
-De qualquer jeito June, Shun nunca ira querer ficar comigo.  
-Não diga isso Hyoga, ele gosta de você de verdade apenas está com medo, sei que você vai conseguir fazê-lo se sentir seguro.  
A garota estendeu a chave para o loiro mais uma vez e pegando o objeto da mão da garota, ele passou a correr pela chuva, em direção ao prédio onde morava.

As gotas geladas de chuva se misturavam as lágrimas quentes de Shun mas o jovem não se importava, tudo o que queria era chegar em sua casa. Hyoga era tudo que o jovem sempre sonhou em uma garota, era divertido, bonito e tinha um sorriso completamente sedutor, o fazia esquecer todos os seus problemas e pensar apenas em querer ficar mais um pouco em sua presença, mas o jovem estava decidido que era tudo falsidade.  
Com toda certeza tudo o que o loiro queria era aproveitar de sua inocência, talvez ele nem fosse órfão e aquelas rosas que comprara fossem para uma garota, a mesma que o havia beijado. Shun chegou ao apartamento e ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos sentiu-se um idiota, havia esquecido as chaves. O rapaz de cabelos verdes sentou-se encostado na porta deixando as lágrimas cair, molhando ainda mais o seu rosto.  
-Shun? –Após alguns minutos Hyoga chegou e vendo o outro no corredor se aproximou para conversarem. –Shun me deixe explicar. –O maior abaixou-se próximo do outro que sem levantar a cabeça respondeu.  
-Você não tem o que explicar, não somos namorados nem nada.  
-Shun... –As mãos do loiro foram para o rosto do outro o levantando delicadamente, um rubor deixou a face do menor ainda mais vermelha do que já estava pelo choro. –Aquela garota... Eu nunca a vi na vida, você precisa acreditar em mim.  
-Eu já disse que você não precisa explicar nada. –Shun virou o rosto bruscamente escapando das mãos do outro.  
-Por favor acredite em mim, e-eu... eu...  
-Você o que Hyoga? Vai dizer que gosta de mim de novo? Pois não vai adiantar! Já disse que não podemos ficar juntos! E então, vai beijar outra garota para me magoar?  
-Eu te amo Shun! –O menor se surpreendeu com as palavras do outro e teve o rosto novamente segurado. Os olhos do amigo estavam próximos demais aos seus e Shun não via nenhuma falsidade neles apenas uma tristeza profunda refletida naquele azul céu.  
Hyoga puxou o menor para um beijo, e o outro não resistiu, apenas deixou os lábios do outro tocaram os seus, sentindo o êxtase que aquele toque provocava. Aos poucos os lábios foram se abrindo dando lugar as línguas que descobriam cada pequeno espaço sem pressa, apenas se tocando levemente.  
Dos olhos verdes do mais novo escaparam algumas lágrimas e após cessar o beijo este disse baixo:  
-Eu também te amo Hyoga. –Shun agarrou no pescoço do maior o abraçando fortemente, não poderia negar aquele sentimento, nem a vontade de estar com ele a cada segundo.  
Mesmo sendo os homens, mesmo Hyoga ter beijado uma garota, tudo que Shun sentia quando o beijava era um sentimento que ultrapassava tudo isso.

-Shun... É melhor você tomar um banho quente ou vai ficar resfriado. –Shun olhou para o maior e para si mesmo, finalmente constatando que havia tomado chuva e estava molhado.  
-Você também... Mas eu esqueci a chave do meu apartamento.  
-Aqui está. –Hyoga colocou a mão nos bolsos e tirou uma chave com um chaveiro rosa.  
-Mas esta é a chave da June. A minha eu esqueci dentro de casa. –O loiro ficou olhando para o outro sem entender, aquela June era mesmo muito esperta.

June safada ;D  
Desculpem a demora, espero que estejam gostando.

Quero a opinião dos leitores, **com ou sem lemon?** *¬*

Seto W Scorpyos- Imagina^^ Fico feliz que esteja lendo  
sophie clarkson- Para ter sua fic no site você tem que enviá-la para o email que gente coloca no ar^^ Não consegui colocar o email aqui mas no site você acha ele!  
Nathinha- June nenhuma é melhor que o Hyoga *0*


	9. Cap 9

**Cap. 9**

Hyoga abriu a porta de seu apartamento e entrou seguido de Shun, entregou a ele uma toalha lhe apontando onde era o banheiro.  
Shun tirou as roupas molhadas e entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a água quente cair sobre seu corpo frio, por alguns instantes ficou sentindo a relaxante sensação que a água provocava ao cair sobre seus ombros, todo o peso que sentia carregar nas costas nas ultimas semanas havia desaparecido apenas como uma simples decisão, ficaria com quem realmente amava, não se importando com os outros.  
Após o banho, o menor se enrolou na toalha e sentou-se na cama do outro, aguardando que este lhe trouxesse uma roupa seca, mas Hyoga, apenas entrou no chuveiro deixando o outro apenas de toalha. Shun observou o grande quarto, de paredes pintadas e a grande cama de casal, coberta por uma colcha bege, após o maior sair do banho, o outro logo perguntou:  
-Hyoga, você tem uma roupa seca para me emprestar?

O loiro saiu do chuveiro usando apenas a toalha na cintura, deixando Shun maravilhado com aquela visão, os cabelos molhados caiam pelos ombros largos, algumas gotas desciam pelo peitoral e abdômen, seguindo o contorno dos músculos. Quando percebeu que Hyoga o encarava Shun desviou o olhar, corado e envergonhado.  
-Está com vergonha de mim, Shun? –O maior aproximou-se do outro o obrigando a olhar seu corpo novamente.  
-Não... –Shun entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos devagar, esperando que o outro o beijasse, Hyoga segurou na nuca do outro, puxando de leve seus cabelos verdes enquanto seus lábios se encontravam.  
Shun sentiu o rosto queimar, uma das mãos do maior foram para suas costas e o guiava devagar para que deitasse na cama, os lábios do loiro passaram a beijar e a sugar de leve a pele alva do seu pescoço. O menor gemeu de leve enquanto segurava firme nas costas do outro, era uma sensação maravilhosa ter aquele corpo tão desejável acima do seu. O loiro levou a boca para o peitoral, a pele clara tinha um gosto tão bom quanto a boca que se encontrava entreaberta, puxando o ar com força.  
Hyoga deixou um rastro de saliva e manchas vermelhas pelo peitoral e abdômen do outro que se encontrava com algumas gotas que caiam pelo cabelo loiro ainda molhado.  
-Hy... Hyoga... –Shun gemeu baixo e loiro voltou à encará-lo, o menor sentia certo receio e pensava em pedir para que o outro parasse.  
-Shun, confie em mim. –Hyoga aproximou o rosto do seu amado lhe beijando os lábios novamente.  
Os olhos verdes se encontraram as azuis, Shun encontrou naquele a olhar a confiança que precisava e deixou-se levar pelas caricias do outro. Hyoga passava as mãos nas coxas torneadas do menor, retirando devagar a toalha que o cobria, o loiro percebeu que o outro apresentava uma rígida ereção e passou a acariciá-lo devagar.  
-Hy... Hyoga... –O menor gemeu próximo ao ouvido do amado enquanto lhe abraçava pelo pescoço.  
O loiro passou a beijar-lhe novamente o pescoço descendo para o peitoral e abdômen, enquanto acariciava seu membro. A boca do maior passo a sugar de leve a pele do baixo ventre e das coxas do menor que gemia e se contorcia, ansiando por mais contato. Os olhos azul céu passaram a encarar o outro novamente, buscando a confirmação que precisava para seguir, Shun respondeu com os olhos cerrados de prazer e os lábios entreabertos, puxando o ar com força.  
A boca do maior passou então a dar atenção para ereção que pulsava, ora lambendo devagar, ora sugando de leve toda sua extensão. As mãos do menor foram para os cabelos do loiro puxando devagar em protesto, Hyoga sorriu sedutoramente, como sempre fazia, e atendeu ao pedido do seu amado, segurando o membro com umas das mãos e passando a colocá-lo na boca por inteiro.  
Shun soltou um gemido baixo enquanto Hyoga o sugava com vontade, mais rápido e depois mais devagar, languidamente. Após algum tempo nesse ritmo, o loiro sentiu sua ereção pulsar e não agüentaria muito tempo, parando o que fazia, levou dois de seus dedos à boca umedecendo-os e após colocá-los próximos a entrada do outro, perguntou calmamente:  
-Shun, você quer? –O menor apenas acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior e aumentando o rubor em sua face.  
Hyoga voltou a boca para o membro do outro enquanto penetrava em sua pequena entrada um de seus dedos, Shun gemeu baixo sentindo um desconforto mas logo quando o outro começou a mexer o dedo dentro de si, sentiu uma sensação boa. Logo o loiro penetrou o segundo dedo, vendo o peito do menor subir e descer enquanto sua face tomava um tom mais rubro. O maior passou a mover os dois dedos do outro no mesmo ritmo que sua boca deslizava pela a ereção do amado.  
-Hyoga... Acho que está bom. –Shun olhou para o outro com certa insegurança, o loiro abraçou o outro e olhou fundo em seus olhos verdes, que encontravam-se cheios de lágrimas.  
-Está tudo bem Shun, confie em mim. –Hyoga sorriu docemente e o menor percebeu que jamais resistiria aquele sorriso e abraçando o outro pelo pescoço, esperou que o penetrasse.  
O loiro afastou as pernas de seu amado se posicionando ao meio delas, colocando seu membro na entrada do menor, forçando-a devagar. Shun gemeu e fechou os olhos com força, Hyoga sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Relaxe Shun... –O mais novo tentou relaxar e quando o outro o estocou novamente, conseguiu penetrar, fazendo o menor gemer.  
-Hyoga! –Shun o abraçou com mais força, cravando as unhas em suas costas.  
-Está tudo bem... –O maior esperou que o outro se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si para não machucá-lo.  
Aos poucos o corpo de Shun foi relaxando e se acostumando com aquela sensação, deixando que Hyoga se mexesse, devagar dentro dele. Os movimentos do loiro ficaram cada vez mais rápido retirando do outro gemidos de prazer enquanto este lhe arranhava as costas onde poucas gotas que escorria dos cabelos molhados se misturavam ao suor que escorria pelos corpos colados.  
Quanto mais Shun gemia e chamava seu nome, mais o outro se excitava e passava a penetrá-lo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, o gemido de ambos tomava todo o quarto.  
Com uma das mãos Hyoga segurava o quadril do menor, puxando cada vez mais para perto de si e a outra mão massageava-lhe o membro no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.  
-Hy... oga... E-eu... –Shun sentiu que não agüentaria mais e derramou todo seu prazer sobre a mão do amado, sujando os abdomens que se tocavam, Hyoga segurou no quadril do amado com as duas mãos saindo do outro por completo e o penetrando novamente com força, Shun era tocado em um ponto muito sensível, aumentando sua sensação de êxtase e sentiu que não agüentaria mais quando um líquido quente preencheu seu interior.  
Hyoga caiu exausto sobre o abdômen do amado sentindo-o subir e descer pela respiração ofegante, o corpo de Shun tremia levemente e seus olhos estavam cerrados com algumas lágrimas que hesitavam em cair. Após alguns segundos de êxtase, Hyoga saiu do corpo do menor para deitar-se ao seu lado, ambos estavam suados e sujos mas, não importavam pois a sensação de estarem juntos como agora a pouco era maravilhosa demais.  
Shun procurou o corpo do outro, deitado a cabeça sobre seu peito, dos cabelos verdes escorriam algumas gotas, misturadas ao suor.  
-Hyoga... –O menor pensou em pedir uma explicação, tentar entender o que havia acontecido, mas as palavras se embaralharam e no final disse apenas- Eu te amo, Hyoga.  
-Eu também te amo Shun. –O loiro acariciou os cabelos do outro e lhe beijou a testa e depois puxou uma coberta para o corpo dos dois.  
Shun olhou para a janela e viu que a chuva não parara e ouvindo o barulho das gotas na janela e das batidas do coração do seu amado, este embalou no sono.

A maioria escolheu lemon então um bem fresquinho pra vocês *¬*  
Meu primeiro Hyoga x Shun espero que tenha ficado bom^^  
No Próximo Capitulo, um irmão bem ciumento ;D

Aila-chan: Que bom que esta gostando^^ Acho que vai adorar esse cap. *-*  
Layzinha: A Eiri é a piranha da história 'e_e Ah com certeza barraco no próximo cap. 8D  
sophie clarkson: Eu coloquei, espero que goste^^  
Nathinha: A June é muito sem sal, só serve pra atrapalhar o Hyoga 'u_u Veremos a reação do Ikki em breve xD


	10. Cap 10

**Cap. 10**

Shun acordou na manhã de domingo pelo sol que entrava pela janela, olhou em volta e encontrou-se sozinho na cama de casal, encontrou ao pé da cama suas roupas, secas e limpas.  
-Bom dia Shun! –Disse Hyoga enquanto colocava o café na mesa que ficava próxima a sala.  
-Bom... dia Hyoga. –Disse o menor coçando os olhos ainda sonolento, o loiro não resistiu o quanto o outro estava bonito e o puxou para beijar-lhe os labios os lábios.  
-Dormiu bem meu amor? –O maior falou sedutoramente no ouvido do menor trazendo-lhe lembranças da noite anterior, Shun apenas acenou com a cabeça tentando evitar o rubor em sua face.  
-Que horas são? –Disse o mais novo sentando-se a mesa.  
-São dez horas, você dormiu bastante. –Shun arregalou os olhos e pensou que Ikki deveria estar louco da vida atrás dele.  
-Eu preciso voltar para casa meu irmão deve estar uma fera! –Shun levantou-se rápido e foi em direção ao seu apartamento, torcendo para a porta não estar trancada e seu irmão dormindo.

Shun entrou sem fazer nenhum barulho, mas foi inútil, Ikki estava em pé no meio da sala com os braços cruzados, fuzilando o irmão menor com o olhar.  
-Onde você esteve essa noite?  
-Eu cheguei aqui e estava sem chave ai o Hyoga...  
-Você passou a noite na casa dele? –Ikki já aumentara o tom de voz e Shun abaixou a cabeça, esperando a bronca que viria.  
-E-eu... –Shun gaguejou sentindo a culpa pela noite passada cair sobre seus ombros, nunca poderia falar para o irmão que havia passado a noite com homem e que estava apaixonado por ele.  
Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas que caiam molhando o tapete, Ikki percebeu que havia sido duro demais com seu irmão mais novo e o abraçou.  
-Não precisa chorar Shun, eu não estou bravo com você. –Após sentir a compreensão do irmão, o mais novo chorou mais ainda e encarou os olhos azul escuro do maior.  
-Ikki... Eu não só dormi na casa dele.  
-O que você quer dizer? –O maior olhou para o outro franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
-E-eu... Estou apaixonando pelo Hyoga.  
-O QUÊ? Não seja tolo Shun! Hyoga é um homem e você também –Ikki gritou enquanto soltava seu irmão o olhando com desgosto.  
Shun balançou a cabeça evitando olhar para o irmão raivoso e disse baixo:  
-Não... Eu estou realmente apaixonado por ele... Tentei ficar com a June, mas e-eu... Eu o amo Ikki.  
-Você deve estar louco!

Shun agora soluçava pelo medo da reação de seu irmão, sabia que este nunca o machucaria, mas tinha medo que ele nunca mais lhe dirigisse à palavra. O mais velho respirou fundo, soltando o ar com força, como um animal bufando e sem dizer nada ao irmão saiu de casa, batendo a porta. O menor deixou o corpo cair pelo tapete de sala, as lágrimas caindo livremente.  
Ikki sentia muita raiva não de seu irmão, mas de si mesmo. Provavelmente deveria ter errado em parte de sua criação para que ele decidisse seguir esse caminho. Pensou como seu irmão andava triste e distraído nos últimos dias e também em sua palavras, dizendo que tentara ficar com June.  
Por um lado Ikki sentia ódio, mas por outro lado sentia-se culpado, provavelmente toda a tristeza que o irmão sentira ultimamente era culpa sua. O jovem de cabelos curtos e azuis escuro seguiu para a casa de Esmeralda, sua presença sempre o acalmara e fazia desaparecer todo o seu ódio.

Hyoga ouviu o som da porta batendo e imaginou que Shun poderia estar com problemas com o irmão, ao sair no corredor viu o mais velho descendo as escadas apressadamente, o loiro bateu à porta do amado para ver se este estava bem.  
-Hyoga? –Shun apareceu com lágrimas no rosto e os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, o loiro sentiu-se muito mal por ver o amado nesse estado.  
-Shun? O que aconteceu? –O maior abraçou o outro que afundou o rosto em seus cabelos loiros, se acalmando ao sentir o cheiro do amado.  
-Eu contei tudo para ele Hyoga.  
-Foi melhor assim Shun, uma hora ele teria que saber e desse jeito foi melhor. –Hyoga ficou no apartamento do mais novo até que este se acalmasse e já era meio da tarde quando voltou para sua casa.

Ikki conversou com Esmeralda e lhe contou tudo que ouvira do irmão, a garota não ficou impressionada, pois já ouvira de June a sua versão da história.  
-June me contou Ikki, ela estava com Shun e um dia nós o vimos almoçando com o Hyoga, o jeito que se olhavam, parecia haver algo muito sincero ali, você não deve condenar o Shun.  
-Mas Esmeralda... Ele é meu irmão!  
-Eu entendo como se sente Ikki, mas justamente por ser seu irmão você deve desejar sua felicidade acima de tudo, sem sua aceitação tenho certeza que ele nunca será feliz.  
-Mas Esmeralda, Hyoga é um homem! E se ele estiver apenas abusando do meu irmão?  
-Ora Ikki, você precisa confiar mas nas pessoas. –As mãos da garota foram para o rosto do amado, tocando-o delicadamente. –Dê uma chance a eles.  
O rapaz sentia aquele toque tão singelo desaparecer com toda a sua raiva, talvez ele devesse aceitar tal coisa absurda, nem que fosse apenas para a felicidade de seu irmão.  
-Muito obrigado Esmeralda, eu vou voltar para casa. –O rapaz abraçou a namorada e após um beijo de despedida, saiu da sua casa e rumou para seu apartamento.

Ikki parou frente ao seu apartamento, mas deu meia volta batendo a porta de seu vizinho da frente, Hyoga. O loiro abriu a porta e se surpreendeu a ver o irmão de Shun lhe olhando raivosamente.  
-Eu posso entrar? –Disse o maior em um tom firme.  
-Pode, é Ikki não é? –Respondeu Hyoga dando espaço para o outro entrar.  
-Sim, o irmão mais velho do Shun. –Ikki tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um ódio muito grande no olhar, parecia que voar no pescoço do loiro a qualquer momento.  
Hyoga encarou o outro e arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo menção para que o outro falasse logo o queria.  
-Escuta aqui sua Barbie, o Shun é minha única família e eu não quero nunca vê-lo triste, eu poderia te mandar direto para o inferno, mas isso o faria triste entende? –As mãos de Ikki seguraram firme na blusa de Hyoga quase o erguendo do chão, o loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça ouvindo atentamente o outro dizia, sabia que se alterando com certeza acabaria saindo no braço com o irmão de seu amado e isso era a ultima coisa que queria.  
-Então eu não quero vê-lo triste e se eu descobrir que você só esta brincando com ele ou tentando se aproveitar, eu lhe arranco os ossos e lhe mando direto para o mundo dos mortos entendeu? –Ikki aproximou-se ainda mais do outro encarando seus olhos azuis claro.  
-Sim. O que eu sinto pelo Shun é verdadeiro Ikki, nunca lhe faria mal algum.–Hyoga continuou encarando o outro seriamente.  
-É bom que seja. –Ikki saiu do apartamento e foi para sua casa, encontrado Shun usando seu avental, na cozinha.  
-Ikki! Você voltou! –O menor ficou muito feliz em ver o irmão, mas hesitou em abraçá-lo.  
-Se aquele maldito te magoar uma vez se quer, me avise que eu cuidarei dele. –O maior cruzou os braços e olhou para lado.  
-Sério?! –Shun ficou muito feliz ao ouvir que seu irmão aceitara seu namorado, do seu próprio jeito, mas aceitara. O mais novo abraçou o outro que retribuiu, passando as mãos nos cabelos e falando baixo.  
-Sua felicidade é mais importante do que tudo, Shun.  
-Obrigado Ikki. –Algumas poucas lágrimas escaparam escorrendo a face alva do menor. –Vamos que o jantar esta quase pronto!  
-É melhor ir logo se não você vai queimar tudo de novo. –Disse Ikki com o tom debochado de sempre.  
-Não diga isso Ikki!  
-É verdade, se você continuar queimando as coisas desse jeito eu vou morrer de fome! –Shun bateu de leve no braço do irmão enquanto colocava os pratos no balcão onde comiam, estava muito feliz em ter seu irmão ali, o aceitando como ele era.

Quem gostou pede bis *-*  
Vou colocar mais dois cap. e uma história extra pra quem quiser ler^^  
Obrigado a todos os leitores \o/

PATRICIA RODRIGUES- Espero que tenha gostado da reação do Ikki^^ Não foi muito violenta mas espero que goste "/

sophie clarkson- Geralmente escrevo as fics voltadas para o lemon e essa foi uma que acabou sendo diferente "/ Talvez o lemon não tenha ficado bem encaixado... Mas obrigado pela dica^^


	11. Cap 11

**Cap. 11**

-Hyoga agora não é hora para isso... –Disse Shun tentando empurrar o namorado que beijava seu pescoço.  
-Por que não? Você disse que estava em horário de almoço...  
-Sim, mas eu preciso mesmo almoçar! –Quando o menor percebeu o outro já havia fechado a porta do quarto e o empurrava para a cama de casal.  
-Eu também preciso, mas vou fazer algo melhor antes. –O voz do loiro sôou sedutora no ouvido do outro que estremeceu, vendo perdidas todas as chances de ter um almoço 'calmo'. As mãos do menor foram para o pescoço do outro puxando este para si enquanto retribuía o beijo, o maior já desabotoava os botões da calça do amado quando o telefone tocou de súbito.  
-Alô? Sim. Posso sim. Agora mesmo senhor. Até logo. –Shun já desabotoava a camisa do amado quando o olhou com decepção.  
-Chamaram-me no trabalho.  
-Tudo bem. –O loiro, percebendo que o amado estava chateado, o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e após sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-À noite a gente continua.

Enquanto trabalhava, o garoto de cabelos verdes só pensava no amado, já havia três meses que estavam juntos, mas parecia que fazia apenas alguns dias pelo jeito que Shun continuava o mesmo bobo apaixonado.  
-Shun querido, sua namorada está aqui. –O jovem saiu do fundo da floricultura chamado pela sua patroa, Chiyeko.  
-Baa-san, ela não é minha namorada. Olá June! –Disse o rapaz cumprimentando a amiga.  
-Olá Shun! Saí mais cedo da loja e resolvi passar aqui.  
-Vamos lá para o fundo, já estou terminando com as flores.

Shun e a amiga deixaram a floricultura e seguiram para suas casa, enquanto conversavam.  
-Como está com o Hyoga? –Perguntou a loira sorridente.  
-Está tudo ótimo. E você e aquele rapaz que conheceu?  
-O nome dele é Spika, mas é muito difícil eu vê-lo. –A jovem corou levemente.  
-Mas mesmo assim está caidinha por ele não é?  
-Não diga isso Shun! –A jovem bateu de leve no braço do amigo que apenas riu.

Quando Ikki chegou em casa, o jantar estava pronto mas por alguma razão que Shun desconhecia o irmão estava muito mais nervoso do que o normal.  
-O que aconteceu meu irmão? –Perguntou Shun enquanto jantavam.  
-Não foi nada –Respondeu Ikki irritado.  
-Algum problema na oficina? –Insistiu o menor.  
-Já disse que não foi nada. –O mais velho respondeu com um olhar tão temível que Shun decidiu não conversar mais com o irmão.  
-Ikki eu vou à casa do Hyoga tudo bem? –Shun disse enquanto saia pela porta, Ikki apenas o olhou com ódio e voltou a ver TV.

-Ele é sempre nervoso, mas hoje estava diferente. –Disse o rapaz de cabelos verdes enquanto estava deitado abraçado ao namorado.  
-Não se preocupe Shun, tenho certeza que logo você saberá o que é.  
-Você tem razão Hyoga, além do mais eu não quero pensar nisso agora. –O menor buscava os lábios do outro para que pudessem continuar o que haviam começado no mesmo dia na hora do almoço.

No dia seguinte, quando Shun acordou para ir trabalhar Ikki já havia saído, o jovem decidiu perguntar a June se ele e Esmeralda haviam brigado quando fossem almoçar juntos naquele mesmo dia.  
-Eu não sei ao certo. Esmeralda anda muito triste e quando eu pergunto do seu irmão ela só me diz que ele é um idiota. –Respondeu June enquanto comia.  
-Eu odeio ver meu irmão assim, precisamos fazer esses dois parar de brigar.  
-Precisamos sim. –Enquanto almoçava o celular de June tocou, e esta atendeu rapidamente se afastando da mesa.  
Shun tinha quase certeza que a voz que ouvira no celular da amiga era a de Hyoga, mas decidiu que era apenas sua imaginação.  
-Shun, um amigo me ligou e eu preciso ir encontrá-lo. Depois a gente se vê tudo bem?  
-Está bem June. –A jovem loira saiu deixando o rapaz confuso.

A semana chegava ao fim e tudo que Shun queria, era arrastar o irmão para o clube que iam sempre, quem sabe uma festa não afastasse seu mau humor.  
-Vamos Ikki! Eu não fui quando você me pediu?  
-Está bem Shun. Eu vou só porque se você continuar insistindo eu quebrarei todos os seus ossos. –O menor riu do irmão sem que este visse. Ikki, Shun e Hyoga saíram juntos para o clube e embora Ikki não fosse muito amigável com o namorado de seu irmão, dava menos indícios de querer matá-lo a qualquer minuto.  
-Eu vou pegar uma bebida e já volto. –Disse Ikki deixando o casal em uma mesa, o mais velho precisava mesmo beber para tentar melhorar o estresse.  
Chegando ao balcão, Ikki viu um moça loira com a cabeça baixa, pelo longos cabelos dourados parecia ser June mas ao chamá-la Ikki percebeu que não era a amiga do irmão.  
-Esta tudo bem moça? –O rapaz chamou colocando a mão no ombro da garota.  
-Está sim obrigado. -Quando a garota levantou o rosto, Ikki pôde perceber que se tratava de um rapaz, seus olhos verdes estavam cerrados e pelo rosto corado caiam algumas lagrimas.  
-Esta mesmo? Porque parece que não. –Disse Ikki sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.  
-Na verdade não está. –O jovem levantou a cabeça deixando os longos cabelos loiros caírem pelo dorso.  
-Meu nome é Ikki.  
-Eu sou Shaka. –Disse o mais velho estendendo a mão para o outro.  
Ikki percebeu que Shaka era mais alto que ele e também aparentava ser mais velho, de certo deveria estar sofrendo por alguma garota assim como ele estava, seria bom conversar com alguém e poder dizer o que o incomodava, pensou.

-Shun, olhe lá parece que seu irmão fez uma amiga. –O menor viu o irmão conversando com o que parecia de costas, uma mulher alta e loira.  
-Parece que sim. Será que ele esqueceu a Esmeralda?  
-Não sei. De qualquer forma espero que ele se divirta. –Hyoga segurou o outro pela cintura o puxando para um beijo, Shun sorriu perdido naquele sorriso encantador.  
Após algumas horas, Shun chamou o irmão mais velho que passara a noite toda conversando com a mesma jovem, para irem embora.

-Ikki, eu e Hyoga estamos indo para casa você vem com a gente? –Disse Shun quando já era bem tarde.  
-Podem ir sem mim. –Ikki disse baixo para que só o irmão ouvisse. –O rapaz aqui bebeu demais e talvez eu tenha que levá-lo para casa.  
O mais novo percebeu que a moça com quem Ikki havia conversado a noite toda era de fato um homem que realmente aparentava ter bebido demais.  
-Está bem, tchau então!  
-Espere ai, fique com as mãos longe do meu irmão sua barbie! –Hyoga rolou os olhos e passou o braço pelo ombro do amado enquanto saiam do clube.

Os dois entraram no carro de Hyoga e enquanto este dirigia, o celular tocou.  
-Shun, pode atender para mim?  
-É claro. –O jovem de cabelos verdes atendeu e constatando que era engano, desligou o aparelho.  
Shun procurou o numero nas chamas recebidas para ver se o conhecia e teve uma surpresa, Hyoga havia recebido varias ligações de June nos últimos dias. Será que amado lhe escondia algo, ainda mais com sua melhor amiga?

O clima ficou meio tenso 'x_x  
Estava colocando um pouquinho de Ikki e Shaka mas acabou ficando muito grande então postarei separado, quem quiser dê um olhadinha^^ o titulo é Apenas uma noite  
Esse é o penúltimo cap. gente logo posto o final *-*

Cardosinha – Eu também achei o Ikki meio bonzinho "/ Mas o Shun é tão fofo neah o Ikki faz tudo por ele *-*

sophie clarkson – Obrigado *-* Esse é o penúltimo cap. "/ espero que goste^^


	12. Cap 12

**Cap. 12**

Shun saiu para trabalhar na segunda-feira ainda apensando sobre o que ocorrera na noite anterior.  
Ikki parecia estar mais calmo, mas ainda não procurara Esmeralda embora seu irmão mais novo insistisse para que fizesse isso.  
-Shun, você parece preocupado querido.  
-Esta tudo bem ba-san, obrigado por perguntar. –O jovem de cabelos verdes deu um sorriso falso, é claro que algo o preocupava, todas aquelas ligações de June no celular do amado.

Shun decidiu ir até a oficina e almoçar junto de seu irmão que não parecia muito bem nos últimos dias, o jovem passava distraído pelas lojas até que uma cena lhe chamou a atenção.  
Dentro de uma joalheria estava Hyoga, seu namorado, olhando algumas jóias com June, sua melhor amiga. Até onde Shun sabia, apenas mulheres usavam jóias e por que Hyoga compraria algo para June?  
O jovem de cabelos verdes acabou voltando para floricultura esquecendo-se do almoço, da oficina e até de seu irmão, a única coisa em sua cabeça era as ligações para June e depois vê-los juntos na joalheria. Era óbvio que estava sendo traído pelos dois.  
Shun deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem livres pelo seu rosto enquanto voltava para casa, depois do trabalho. O jovem de cabelos verdes decidiu tomar uma banho para ver se conseguia organizar os pensamentos mas, não via outra explicação para os fatos se não que os dois estivessem juntos.

-Shun? –Hyoga bateu a porta do namorado.  
-Pode entrar. –Shun secava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha.  
-Você parece cansado Shun, o que acha de relaxar um pouco? –Hyoga sorriu sedutoramente, aproximando seus lábios do menor que o empurrou.  
-Não estou com vontade. –O menor mudava os canais da TV, tentando não se entregar as caricias do amado.  
-Desculpe-me então. Shun, você se lembra do Camus?  
-Claro que sim Hyoga, seu pai adotivo.  
-Eu não o chamaria de pai mas, ele quer conhecer onde moro e também... meu namorado.  
-Que ótimo Hyoga, por que você não arruma um namorado para apresentar para ele? –Disse o menor irritado.  
-O que está dizendo Shun? –O loiro não entendia nada.  
-Estou dizendo que esta tarde e vou dormir, até mais. –Shun foi para seu quarto fechando a porta em seguida.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes deitou em sua cama deixando que as lágrimas molhassem seu travesseiro, como Hyoga podia ser tão frio e falso?

Shun acordou naquela quarta-feira, nove de setembro, tentando esquecer sobre Hyoga e June. Afinal era seu aniversário e seu irmão sempre lembrava, dando-lhe os parabéns logo pela manhã.  
-Bom dia Ikki!  
-Bom dia Shun, diga olá ao Shaka. –Shun percebeu que um jovem alto de cabelos loiros estava parado à sala.  
-Olá Shaka, você conversava com Ikki outra dia no clube não é mesmo?  
-Sim, eu e seu irmão nos tornamos bons amigos. –O rapaz loiro sorriu olhando para Ikki e logo os dois partiram, sem que o irmão lembrasse do aniversário do menor.  
Shun foi trabalhar como em um dia normal, esperando talvez que a senhora Chiyeko lembrasse.  
-Bom dia ba-san!  
-Olá meu jovem! O dia está lindo hoje não é mesmo?

-Está sim ba-san. –Shun olhou para fora e viu o céu azul e uma leve brisa que anunciava o começo do outono.  
-Olá Shun!  
-June! O que te traz aqui?  
-Preciso comprar algumas flores. –A amiga de Shun usava um belo vestido cor de rosa e tinha os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo.  
-Claro, pode escolher a vontade. –O jovem de cabelos verdes olhava as flores com a amiga quando o celular da garota tocou.  
-Com licença um instante. –June se afastou de Shun para falar ao celular, o jovem já se torturava pensando se era Hyoga quando a ouviu dizer:  
-Tudo bem, às quatro horas na sua casa.  
Shun sentiu como se tivesse um banho de água fria, não podia acreditar que June estava saindo mesmo com Hyoga a ponto de ir até a sua casa, se fosse assim ou não, Shun descobriria logo.  
-Acho que vou levar um buquê de rosas vermelhas mesmo.  
-Tudo bem June aqui está. –Shun entregou as flores a amiga tentando disfarçar a tristeza no olhar, tudo que queria era que chegasse logo a hora de descobrir a verdade sobre seu namorado e sua melhor amiga.

-Senhora Chiyeko, posso sair um pouco mais cedo hoje?  
-Agora querido? É que chegaram uns... vasos novos e preciso bem, mudá-los de lugar.  
Chiyeko levou Shun até a parte de trás da loja e fez o jovem de cabelos verdes carregar e mudar de posição vários vasos grandes e pesados. A velha senhora já olhava no relógio e vendo que estava perto das cinco, deixou o empregado partir.  
Shun olhou para o relógio e correu para casa do amado, se não chegasse a tempo nunca saberia se estavam ou não o traindo, era mesmo um ótimo aniversário, nem mesmo seu irmão lembrara, as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto do rapaz.  
Fora muito difícil assumir seus sentimentos por Hyoga e falá-los para seu irmão que também tivera dificuldade em aceitar e agora o loiro o traia com uma mulher, sua melhor amiga?  
O jovem de cabelos verdes parou em frente à porta do apartamento do amado, enxugou as lagrimas e arrumou os cabelos bagunçados pela corrida.  
-Hyoga, você está ai? –Shun bateu a porta, mas ouviu a resposta de seu próprio apartamento.  
-Estou aqui Shun, pode entrar. –O jovem tinha os olhos esmeralda vermelhos pelo choro e com certeza falaria ao namorado tudo que vinha guardando...

-Surpresa! –Varias vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo quando Shun entrou em sua casa.  
A sala estava cheia de gente como Ikki, Esmeralda, June, Hyoga, Shaka e mais algumas pessoas que o jovem não conhecia. O jovem estava parado no meio da sala ainda olhando as bexigas e os salgadinhos, não podia acreditar que todos haviam feito aquilo para ele.  
-Parabéns meu amor. –Disse Hyoga abraçando o amado.  
-Não achou que seu irmão mais velho esqueceria do seu aniversário não é mesmo? –Ikki abraçou o irmão menor que continuava perplexo.  
-Muito obrigado Ikki, obrigado a todos por terem vindo. –Shun disse alegre enquanto cumprimentava os convidados.  
-Shun, quero que conheça uma pessoa. –Shaka e um rapaz aproximaram-se do aniversariante.  
-Olá sou Aioria. –Um jovem de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes cumprimentou o menor que lhe sorriu alegremente. –Sou o namorado de Shaka.  
-Prazer Aioria, sou Shun.  
-Parabéns Shun! –Esmeralda abraçou o rapaz que não via à algum tempo.  
-Que bom que você está aqui Esmeralda! Se acertou com meu irmão?  
-Estamos juntos novamente.  
-Que bom ouvir isso, Ikki sempre a amou, não conseguiria ficar longe de você! –Shun sorriu e a garota que era de certa forma parecida com ele retribuiu.

-Shun! Comprei essas rosas para você! –June entregou as rosas que havia comprado na floricultura mas cedo.  
-Nossa June, muito obrigado, nem desconfiei que eram para mim.  
-Quero que conheça Spika. –Um jovem de cabelos curtos e negros se aproximou de Shun e o cumprimentou, um tanto envergonhado.  
-Prazer, sou o namorado de June. –Shun sorriu, a garota falava muito daquele rapaz, era bom ver que os dois estavam juntos.  
-Prazer sou Shun, amigo de June.

-Shun, deixe me apresentá-lo –Hyoga puxou o namorado pela mão e o levou a um homem alto, de cabelos verdes escuros e longos, usando terno e gravata. –Este aqui é Camus, meu pai adotivo.  
-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor, sou Shun. –O jovem apertou a mão do outro sorrindo.  
-O prazer é todo meu rapaz, mas pode me chamar só de Camus. –Shun sorriu e Camus retribuiu, o mais jovem pode perceber um olhar frio do maior e sabia que Hyoga havia puxado o mesmo olhar.  
-Camus, posso roubar o Hyoga uns instantes? –Shun perguntou sem jeito.  
-Claro que pode, ele é todo seu. –Hyoga foi levado por Shun até a cozinha.

-Hyoga, quero que seja sincero comigo.  
-O que foi Shun, não gostou da festa?  
-Gostei sim mas, você não estava me traindo com a June? –O loiro começou a rir alto deixando o namorado corado e sem entender nada.  
-Você esta maluco, por que diz isso?  
-Eu vi varias ligações dela no seu celular e também vi vocês na joalheria e combinado ir para sua casa às quatro.  
-Você entendeu tudo errado Shun, ela me ligou para prepararmos a sua festa, combinamos as quatro para organizarmos tudo e fomos à joalheria para que ela pudesse me ajudar a escolher o seu presente.  
-Meu presente? –Hyoga enfiou a mão nos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha preta.  
-Sim, abra. –Shun abriu a caixinha e de seus olhos brotaram lágrimas novamente, mas dessa vez de felicidade.  
Dentro da caixa havia duas alianças prateadas, uma com seu nome e outra com o nome do amado. Hyoga sorriu para Shun do mesmo jeito sedutor de sempre e pegando a aliança que tinha seu nome a colocou no dedo do amado.  
O loiro se aproximou do ouvido de Shun e sussurrou baixo, deixando o outro arrepiado:  
-Quero que seja meu para sempre. –Shun entrelaçou os braços no pescoço no amado e respondeu:  
-Serei sempre seu, Hyoga. –Quando os dois se aproximavam para um beijo, Shun se lembrou da festa e Ikki disse bravo para os dois:

-As mocinhas vão ficar ai ou vão vir aproveitar a festa?  
Hyoga olhou para as bexigas coloridas que enfeitavam a sala e também para todos os convidados, olhou em seguida para o namorado que enxugavam as lagrimas de um jeito tão meigo e inocente que o conquistara.  
Shun olhava para o amado o sorrindo com aquele belo sorriso que o fez se apaixonar, os olhos azul céu brilhavam e antes de voltarem para festa, o loiro puxou o menor pela cintura, colando seus corpos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-A festa a gente faz depois que todos forem embora.  
-Hyoga! –Shun bateu de leve no amado e mesmo com um rubor lhe tomando a face, correspondeu o sorriso malicioso do outro, realmente ele teria uma ótima festa de aniversário.

Fim ae \o/  
Espero que todos tenham gostado, obrigado pela paciência *--*  
Para quem gostou dessa fic eu recomendo Confissões de um Cavaleiro =D  
Deixem reviews *-*

sophie clarkson – Obrigado por ler e comentar sempre! Espero que tenha gostado do final.


End file.
